Fish Hooks
by Dommmm
Summary: Mags Orman. Child. Victor. Mentor. This is her story.
1. Part One: Chapter One

_Come on._

Doesn't this psychotic escort understand that some of us have better things to be doing than listen to her relentless screams and the taps of her feet as she dances around the stage?

''Why her?'' Is all my friend, Marlene, says. _Why her_ indeed. Every year, the Capitol sends us the same escort- same blue skin, same black hair and same heavily overweight body, and worst of all, same insane personality.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm so sorry I'm just _so_ excited!'' She cheers, pumping her fist into the air. Several of the Games-lovers in our district do the same, but most of us just stand on the spot, rolling our eyes at her.

''Oh, I'll get on with it, isn't it just so exciting!'' She chuckles, clapping her hands. At that moment, however, I hear a loud crash behind me and I turn on my heel to see something that I really hoped wouldn't happen.

''She fainted?'' Marlene whispers, staring at Ursula, the girl that was scheduled to volunteer this year. But if she's on the ground struggling for air, that's not going to happen. After both tributes from our district got slaughtered in a brutal way last year, several of the braver kids have been training to make sure it doesn't happen again. It's become their career choice, because they're having to skip school for training. People from around school had been saying that Ursula was too sick to volunteer this year, and I'm guessing it's true.

Obviously, I feel sorry for her, I don't wish harm on anyone. But I can't say that I care. If I'm honest, I find it quite comical that the person who is known to be a bully, is now face down on the ground herself.

''Is she ok?'' Marlene asks, coming up behind me. Several people are crowded around her, trying to see why exactly she has fainted. Of course, randomly fainting isn't normal, so I can hardly blame them.

''She's fine, there's enough people to help _her_ out. I'm just worried about what's going to happen to the girl that gets reaped.'' I grunt, walking away. It's only a few seconds later, however, that I realized it's me.

''Mags Orman!''

I have a feeling my face turns an unhealthy shade of white, but I simply put on the bravest face I can and stride up to the stage as if I know what I'm doing. Not that that's true, of course.

''Any volunteers?'' The escort asks, looking across at the crowd.

_Please, oh please volunteer._

But it isn't meant to be. No girl steps up to take my place in the Hunger Games. Not that I blame them, of course, only psychos train to be in this crazy game, and the one that's supposed to volunteer for me is out cold.

''Well, I suppose I'll get on with the boys!'' The escort, who I now remember her name as being Athena, cheers. shouts, in her weird Capitol accent.

''I volunteer!''

Every head turns towards a small voice from the back of the crowd, and most people gasp at the small twelve-year-old scrambling forwards to get to the stage.

''Well, we haven't even draw-'' The escort starts, before the young boy cuts her off.

''I don't care.'' He mumbles, shoving her out of the way and standing next to me.

''And what is your name then young man?'' She asks him, trying to fix the wig he just displaced by pushing her.

''Caspian.'' He says.

''And your last name?''

I tune out at this point, because my mind goes into a frenzy when I see my mother crying. _I'll win_ I lip to her, but she gives me a confused look and keeps on with her crying. I shake my head as the Peacekeepers come over, and shove me and Caspian towards the Justice Building. This place is huge, I must say. I'm pretty well off here in the district, my mother owns one of the many fish stores, selling the fish that my brother brings in from his job, not that we get the best bits, however. We have to give half of it (which is usually the better half, believe me) to the Peacekeepers who then send it off to the Capitol. We are then allowed to keep the other, less tasty half. I step through the huge doors that lead to the Justice Building, and almost gasp at what I see.

My house is nice, but this is on a different level. The walls are layered with navy blue and gold wallpaper, and the floor is a deep colour, that of the ocean. Caspian and I, along with the Peacekeepers, come to a stop in a hallway that has a door on either side.

''In there.'' The Peacekeeper tells me, pointing to the room on the left. I nod my head and slowly walk in, and plop myself down on a couch. There's really nothing to do but wait, so wait I do. The room I am in now isn't as nice as the main room, but the sky blue carpet still keeps me interested. It reminds of the days in the summer, when Naylor and I used to play on the beach together. Not that that kind of thing happens anymore, Naylor sort of hates me. Ever since that day I _accidently_ shoved him off a boat on one of my many fishing trips, but really, I didn't think he'd fall. We'd been messing around, threatening to push each other off, and I did in fact give him a small push. I didn't expect it to leave him crippled.

''Someone here to see you.'' The same Peacekeeper says after around five minutes of agonizing waiting.

''Oh, Mags!'' My mother cries, running over and sitting next to me. Naylor, my brother, limps in behind her, on his crutches. He's technically not fit to be a fisherman, as anyone who saw him now would tell, but all his friends on the boat do all the work, and give him some of the catch anyway. He just stands next to the couch, as if he really has better things to do.

''I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I let this happen, I'm sorry…oh I can't bear the thought of losing you, not another one.'' She sobs, not holding back with her tears.

_Another one._

I guess she's referring to my father, who was killed during the rebellion. He was one of the many brave men and women who went out to fight against the Capitol—but they lost.

_And he died. Just like every other soldier. Fighting for freedom._ _And losing._

But this is no time to be thinking of those kinds of thoughts, I'm going to be entered into the Games. And I have to be ready. Dark thoughts will do nothing but dampen my confidence, not that I have much.

''Your time's up. Out, now.'' The Peacekeeper says, swinging the doors open. My mother gives out another sob, as she kisses my forehead and slowly walks out. My brother soon follows, and then I'm alone again. Seeing as there really isn't anything I can do, I just explore the room to see if there is anything interesting for me to find. I pull open a small cupboard and find...absolutely nothing_._ Well, there's a thick coating of dust, but I highly doubt that counts as anything. I rummage around in a couple of drawers until I finally decide there is nothing inside. My attention then turns to a very tiny cupboard in the corner of the room, and I trample over to it. I have to tug hard to get the door open, and it lets out a loud creak as it does. I'm afraid the Peacekeeper will come in and scold me for being so nosey, but I keep looking around. And then, at the back cupboard, I see a small book. On the front it says in big letters, _History of Panem_. I open the book, and am greeted by a cloud of dust. There's so much dust in this room, do they never think to clean anything out? The pages tell of North America, the place Panem once was, and how the wars, and everything caused by them, swallowed up almost the entire world. But Panem rose out of the ashes, and they're still standing strong. _Sadly._

''Someone else to...'' The peacekeeper starts, walking in. He eyes me and folds his arms, obviously displeased at me looking at the book. He shakes his head, and starts his sentence again.

''As I said, there's someone-''

''To see me, yes I know the drill.'' I cut him off, giving him an icy glare. I know who it's going to be, Marlene obviously. But when the pale-faced blonde girl slowly limps in, I see it's not her at all. It's Ursula, the one who was supposed to volunteer for me. I can't say I'm thrilled to see her, she's probably here to rub it in my face that I'm going to die. But what she says next truly shocks me.

''Mags, I'm so sorry.'' She sits down on the couch next to me, trembling. I can tell she's badly sick.

''They're taking me to the hospital, but I insisted in coming to see you first.'' I nod my head, before she starts apologizing again, and I feel guilt building inside me for letting her feel so bad—even though, really, she should be the one feeling guilt. (Which she is, obviously).

It's ok. I need a time to shine and, well, I suppose this is it.'' I reply, even though I know not a word of that is true. Ursula gives me a confused look, because I'm really not one to be confident. She's one of those people, the popular, talkative, loud ones. I'm the quiet, get-on-with-it, kind of person.

''I really wanted to volunteer. But I can't. Oh, Mags.'' She groans, putting her face into her hands.

''It's fine, really. Just volunteer next year.''

''Yes, I'll do that. I'm so sorry, though. Mags, you don't understand how guilty I feel, I'm doing this to make sure District Four is not looked upon as weak, but now— Mags, promise me you'll win.''

''I can't promise...bu—"

''Promise.''

''I promise.'' I say, looking at the ground. She slowly nods, and she's gone.

And yet again, I'm alone. But this is the perfect time to be planning—because I've just been reaped for the Hunger Games. And I really plan on winning.

* * *

**Greetings. Thanks for taking the time to read my story! This is in fact, one of those stories that follow the life of a victor. This one is... *drum roll* MAGS! Just because I love her so much.**

**Now some of you may have seen this story already, I started to write it on my other account but then decided that having it on a seperate account from my main one was pointless so I'm gonna re-upload it and continue it on this account. **

**So yes, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, I _love _reviews so if you want a happy me please go and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own The Hunger Games (HAH! Kidding. I don't, and sadly never will.)**

* * *

**Random Quote of the day:**

**Maths teacher: Why is this a right angle?**

**Girl in my class: I just measured it. It isn't.**

**Maths teacher: Yes it is! *looks again* Oh. Maybe it isn't. Not to scale!**


	2. Part One: Chapter Two

_Fake._

That's what this train is. Fake as fake can be. Maybe it is exceptionally warm, and comfortable, but every part of it screams fake. Fake scents, fake walls, fake floors, it's nothing like home. This smells of molten plastic, nothing like the sea breeze of District Four. And to be honest, it is really getting on my nerves.

''What are you looking at?''

I'm snapped out of my trance by the high-pitched but aggressive voice of Caspian. I wonder what he's talking about for a minute until I realize I was staring straight at him.

''I'm not looking at anything, nothing at all.'' I reply, cautiously eying the young boy. He really does not look like a threat, but underestimating people would quickly get me killed.

''Why did you volunteer?'' I ask him and instantly regret it, because I know he'll probably come and rip my head off.

''Why not?'' Is all he says back, looking down at the carpet. The _fake _carpet, that is.

''Because the Games are practically a death sentence.''

''Exactly.''

''What?''

''That's exactly why I volunteered. I want a death sentence, it's better than the hell I'm living right now.'' And with that, he stands up and storms off. A few seconds later, there's a slam of a door, and I'm guessing he's gone to his bedroom to smash a few things up.

''What did you say to him?'' My mentor, Pearl, mumbles, walking in.

''I just asked him a simple question.'' I reply, standing up myself and going to my room. But before I can get past her, she grabs hold of my shoulders.

''Well remember dinner is in half an hour. Be ready.''

I plan on doing just that, because I don't particularly want to get on Pearl's bad side. Yes, she seems like a nice person, but she won her Games by tearing the other tributes to death—literally. We're still lucky, I guess, that we even have a mentor. Along with us, Districts One, Two, Five, and Twelve all have at least one mentor. The winners from years before that committed suicide, for reasons I truly don't know. But anyway, if I want to stay on her good side, I have to do everything she says.

I don't bother showering, because I don't want to wash off the last bit of District Four I have. Instead, I just slip off my clothes from the reaping, and pull a baggy blue dress over myself. I find a pair of black flats, and slip them on. Seemingly just in time, there's a knock at the door.

''Come in?'' I ask, walking over. A short, stubby little man with greasy black hair walks in. He's dressed in a uniform made up of only white, and he holds out a small note. In large letters, it reads _DINNER IN FIVE MINUTES._

''Thanks.'' I say, and he rapidly nods and is gone again. It's strange that he didn't say a word, and I tell myself to ask him why he's so shy later on. I scratch my blonde curls as I jump on to my bed, thinking only of my home. And the reasons I have to win. I don't have many, but I have enough. I remember when I was younger, my mother said if you are ever confused, tell yourself what you are doing, why you are doing it, and what you are going to do next. Well, I suppose that's good enough for now.

_One, I've been entered in the Hunger Games and I'm currently in the stages before it. Two, because I have to._ _Three, I am, going to win._

That simple instruction to myself. _Win._ And that's what I plan on doing. But for now, I should keep my strength up, so I walk out of the door and into the dining room. Pearl, Athena and Caspian are all sat around the table, each of them looking at me.

''Finally.'' Pearl says, grunting under her breath.

''Hello Mags!'' Athena giggles. That woman really is a freak. I sit down next to her anyway, and wait for dinner to be served. My thoughts are literally answered the second after, because the same man that handed me a note scurries into the room, and plops a silver tray in front of us. Several other people, all wearing the same uniform, put several other dishes down, and _dinner is served._

''They seem a bit shy.'' I chuckle, resulting in shocked expressions from Pearl and Athena.

''What did you say Mags?'' Pearl whispers, leaning close to me.

''They seem...a little shy?''

''Making fun of Avoxes is not a nice thing to do!'' Pearl cries, still in her hushed voice.

''What's an Avox?''

They both groan, and I'm scared I've missed something blatantly obvious.

''They can't talk.'' Pearl says, obviously displeased at what I have just said.

''Why not?''

''Their tongues were cut out.''

My jaw drops here, and I wonder if I'm going pale again, like I did a few hours ago at the reaping. I drop my knife and fork, and try to speak, but it's overly slurred.

''They...what? But...why...what...happened?'' I moan, with all sorts of horrible images going through my head. A tongue being cut out, and then flapping around endlessly on the floor. Just the thought of it makes my tongue feel sore, and I have to rub it on my teeth to get rid of the pain that keeps going back.

''They are traitors to the Capitol.'' Pearl mumbles, and then waves her hand as if to say _say no more. _Athena agrees, and she digs in to the lobster dinner we've been served. I eat slowly, not saying a single word. I don't particularly want to eat, as the horrifying thoughts going through my head have put me off completely, but I have to keep my strength up if I want to stand any chance of winning these Games. Dinner goes past silently, until Athena pipes up about watching the reapings. I nod, and follow the three of them into the lounge area of our train. Athena presses a button on a remote, and it flicks on.

''Welcome to the reapings!'' A commentator cheers. I don't listen to any of their talking, because I really just want to see who I'll have to murder during these games. My heart drops when I see them.

District One literally look like blood-lovers. They are also people that have decided to train themselves, and they look deadly. I register the girl looking like a complete freak, rolling her eyes in all directions and giggling uncontrollably. So I shall call her Freak. It isn't that bad of a name anyway, for a freak, that is. The boy just stares ahead, his long black hair floating in the wind. I shudder at the thought of those two fighting me.

District Two is next, and the pair also looks deadly. Not as bad as the pair before them, but still bad enough. The girl has an interesting name. Valentine. I've never heard that one before.

I don't bother to pay much attention to District Three, but I register the girl's name as being Cordelia.

And then, on the screen, there's me. Slowly walking up to the stage, and mouthing _I'll win_ to my mother. It just looks like I have some sort of mouth twitch though, and I soon regret my choice of trying to comfort my mother. Caspian looks like an aggressive midget, and Athena grumbles when she sees just how displaced her wig was.

The rest don't interest me- much. There's a fat girl that looks like a pig from District Eight, who I think is that mayor's daughter, a boy that looks much too old to be in the games from eleven, and a huge muscular girl from twelve. But that's it for people that spark my interest.

''What about alliances then?'' I say, looking over at Pearl. She doesn't even think about it, and replies instantly.

''The pairs from One and Two.'' She grins, and I shudder at that thought.

''The Careers? But I'll surely get killed in my sleep, you can't trust them.'' Her eyes roll as I say these words, but you can't blame me.

''What are Careers?'' She asks. ''And anyway, it's still your best shot.''

''Careers? It's just the name I gave to the people that train and then volunteer. And, I don-'' I try and say a full sentence, but with Pearl around, I doubt I'll get very far when arguing with her.

''Don't question me!'' She shouts, and the icy look in her eye is all I need to re-consider it.

''Sorry.'' I whisper, jumping up and walking to my room. I don't really want to stick with the Careers, but if I'm honest, I'm more scared of Pearl than I am of them. So I don't plan on getting on _her _bad side. Well, not today any way.

* * *

**Poor Mags! Things really aren't going well for her! And here you see the beginning of the careers.**

**What did you think? Make sure to review!**

* * *

**Random Quote of the Day:**

**Girl: Geez you're so gay (to her boyfriend)**

**Girl's boyfriend: Well if I'm gay that makes you a man. I _knew _it.**

**Girl: ...**


	3. Part One: Chapter Three

_These tributes_ _are pathetic._

That's all I can honestly say about them. I thought I had no hope, but these tributes might as well throw in the towel. They all seem like nice people, but in this situation, that'll get them nowhere.

''What exactly _are _you good with?'' Freak says. I learned her name is actually Silk, but Freak still seems to fit better. I don't particularly want her as an ally, but I took Pearl's advice. The Careers kicked Caspian out of the alliance however, they say they don't want a pesky twelve-year-old slowing them down.

''All in good time, Freak.'' My eyes widen with fear as soon as I say this, because I know it's going to get me a slap across the face.

''_What _did you call me?'' She hisses, coming up close. Her crazed dark brown (which look almost black) eyes remind me of some sort of monster that was in old children's stories.

''Sleek. I called you Sleek, sorry, I pronounce things strangely.'' I chuckle, trying to hold in my fear. I quickly spin away from her and scurry over to whatever station puts the most distance between us. Turns out, it's fish hook building.

''So, this is how you do it.'' The instructor shows me, pulling a piece of rope through a metal hook. ' ''The chances of you having these sorts of supplies in the arena are possible, but still very slim. So, I have put out a variety of likely resources for you to experiment with.''

I eye all of the things she has put out for me, and any other tributes that might decide to join us. A vine, a twig, even a pinecone. I pick out the vine, and easily attach it to a sharp, curved piece of rock. It isn't the best fish hook I've ever seen, but considering I made it in under thirty seconds, it's definitely a shoo-in for second place.

''Oh, you're done already?'' The instructor gasps, looking at me.

''It's easy, all you have to do is-''

''Try this.'' She hands me a weak looking piece of seaweed along with a few cacti needles. I really have to think about this one, because the likelihood of making a fish hook out of these supplies is slim. But then I see it really isn't hard, because all you have to do is tie several knots through the seaweed to strengthen it, and putting several needles through the end make up the hook.

''What's your name?'' She asks me, taking the hook from me. She holds it above her face, wondering how I did it. I highly doubt even she could do that.

''Mags Orman.'' I tell her.

''Well, Mags. If you can do this in the arena, you'll do very well indeed.'' She laughs, still unbelieving of the item I just created.

''Well, thanks, I guess. But when you're being ambushed by another tribute, a fish hook won't defend you very well.'' I say back, because it's true. Say, if I was attacked by Freak. A seaweed-and-cacti fish hook won't do very well against a spiked mace.

''But that's where you're wrong. Get your hands on an actual hook, and swinging it at an opponent's head—they'd be dead in a matter of seconds.'' She grins, putting it down.

''But just in case, I think you should go and learn how to handle a weapon.''

I nod; and walk away. I honestly, have no idea which weapon I should go for. Tridents, swords, and spears are all too big. Smaller melee weapons wouldn't work. I do, however, have amazing aim. A few years back in District Four, they had a huge crisis with the boats. It was discovered that a certain mechanism in them (don't ask me which, I'm useless with that kind of stuff) was totally unsafe to be using. And seeing as the Capitol didn't want their best fishermen to drown, they had to be repaired. The process took a long time, and during those gruelling weeks, Peacekeepers handed out certain weaponry, ordering us to go out and catch fish ourselves. I, myself had a small wooden pole, with a spearhead loosely attached to it. I walk over to the long-ranged weaponry station, and take a look at the weapons on hand.

''Take your pick.'' The instructor tells me, showing me a variety of weapons. I can see bows, blow guns, throwing knives, even javelins. But the weapon that takes my eye, is a small slingshot. Now many would call me stupid for picking out such a weapon, but with enough power in your shot, you could knock somebody out cold.

I pick it up, along with a few metal pellets. The male tribute from District Two is throwing a javelin with all his might, and I shudder when it goes straight through the stomach of a dummy. He smirks when he sees me clutching the slingshot, but I'm determined to prove to him I'm not useless. I pull back one of the pellets, and let go. It hits the dummy in the middle of it's forehead, and my jaw almost drops out of my skull when the head falls off. The District Two boy is also pretty shocked, and he comes over to me.

''Where did you learn that kind of aim?'' He asks, dumbfounded. I feel like laughing right in his face, but I'm smart enough to know that it would only result in me being murdered at the first chance he gets.

''Long story.'' Is all I say, smiling at him.

''You're Mags right?'' He asks, and I nod. ''I'm Justin, good to meet you.''

I shake his hand when he holds it out, and smile back when he smiles. He doesn't seem like the others, he seems a lot nicer. Then again, it's probably all a trick. But I still can't help but fall for hi-

_No, Mags._

I can't let myself do something stupid like that. Falling for someone during the _Games._ Any other situation, and maybe it would work. But his eyes, they're just so beautiful...

_Mags. Shut up. Now._

I can't help it though. The feeling inside me growing, it's something I can only describe as me falling for him. And I want to slap myself, so hard, right now. But I can't stop this feeling.

''See you later then.'' He grins, walking away.

''Bye.'' I say back, smiling. I hate myself right now, but you can't help these kind of feelings. He must be tricking me.

I tell myself to stop being such an idiot, and I get back to firing with my slingshot. I pull another pellet back, and let it fly. This time, it hits the plastic chest of the dummy, leaving a large dent. I'm pretty pleased with myself, if I can get my hands on these weapons in the arena, I might stand a chance. So over the course of the next three days, I perfect my skills with the slingshot, as well as learn some things about the wilderness; edible plants, fire building and traps are all new skills I can say I know how to use. But then, on the third day, I'm told it's time for our private sessions.

_Crap._

I really forgot about them. Pearl told me I was stupid for being so forgetful, but I was so engrossed in perfecting my skills I didn't remember.

''Make sure you give it your best shot.'' Pearl told Caspian and I early today. We're sitting facing each other, though I can't look Caspian in the eye. He never actually liked me, but now I've joined the careers when they won't let him in, I'm sure he hates me.

''Shine Herfman!'' Is the first name they call. So that's strong-man's name. Not a bad name, for someone from District One. His time seems to pass quickly, and then they are shouting ''Silk Doyle!'' Freak stands up, and strides into the room.

There's no question about it, _she's _the leader of our alliance. Just the way she walks, shows that she's in charge. And I, for one, don't plan on questioning that.

After both pairs from Two and Three have gone, it's time for District Four to show the Game makers what we're made of.

''Caspian Spring!''

_Spring?_ I never got around to asking him what his last name is. I wasn't listening at the reaping, so this is the first time I actually heard his surname. His time certainly takes a lot longer than the others (seemingly), but eventually my name is called, and I get up and walk into the room. Half of the Game-makers seem drunk already, and they haven't even finished four districts, yet.

''Hello, Miss Orman.'' One of the sober ones says.

''Hello.'' I confidently grin, running over to the fish hook station. I'll save the best till last, showing them my amazing aim. I pick up the seaweed, along with the cacti needles, and proceed to make a fish hook, just like I did in training. It takes a lot longer under the pressure, and it looks no where near as good as it did earlier.

''I can do it better than this!'' I shout over to them, throwing the hook behind me. I pick up a vine, and wrap it around the rock. But it keeps sliding off, and I can't get the knot tied. I dont notice the time go, and when they shout ''Time's up!'' I feel like falling on the floor and crying.

''But, I still ha-'' I start, but they aren't having it.

''Your time, is _up._'' And with that, I nod, and slowly walk out.

''How did it go?'' Athena asks me at dinner, leaning forward.

''I guess we'll find out later.'' I groan, poking my orange-flavoured chicken around on my plate. It's a lot better than the food I get at home, and that's saying something. Both Pearl and Athena sense the unsurity in my voice, and look over to Caspian.

''And Caspian, what about you?'' Athena asks the young boy.

''I don't know.'' He grumbles, I want to put a hand on his shoulder and say it'll be fine, but until we see the scores later on, I can't be sure.

''I suppose we should really go watch the scores now.'' Pearl says, standing up and calling for an Avox to pick up our plates. One comes almost immediately, and takes away our nowhere near empty plates. I sit down next to Athena on the couch, and regret it soon after, because her huge buttocks squeezes me against the couch arm rest.

''Mags, you certainly have a big booty!'' Athena laughs.

_Me?_ I really want to laugh in her face, and tell her she's the fattest thing I've ever seen, but she's always so happy, I don't want to be a downer.

''They're on.'' Pearl says, ushering for Athena and I to shush. I look at the screen, just as Shine appears. He gets a nine, no surprise there. Freak gets a ten, and the pair from Two both get sevens. Cordelia from Three surprisingly gets a six, but her district partner gets a low score. And then Caspian's face is flashing on the screen and underneath it, the dismal score of four.

''Best score I've ever seen.'' Pearl grunts, sarcastically. Pearl mumbles, folding her arms. I'm up next, and the dread I'm feeling is proven correct when I get a three.

''Even better.'' Pearl says, standing up and storming off.

''Don't worry, Mags!'' Athena smiles, putting a hand on my shoulder. I still feel like giving up, however. I had a chance, and I blew it. It's over.

''I suppose.'' I hiss, going to my own room. I walk in and slam the door, and just cry. I don't know how long for, but that's what I do. Because I'm going to die, and there's nothing I can do about it.

_Goodbye, Naylor. I'm sorry._

* * *

**Well damn, Mags isn't doing well at all. And Pearl is kinda pissy about it. What did you think? Tell me in a review! Only a few more chapters till Mags's Games start! :)**


	4. Part One: Chapter Four

_'So, Silk, what are your thoughts on the Games?''_

Freak almost looks disgusted when the interviewer, Cimber leans towards her. Not that I blame her. With his bright orange skin, and sparkly purple hair, he may as well be a one man freak show.

''I might be able to answer you, that is, if you get _out _of my personal space.'' She hisses back, glaring at him. He gets the message, and leans backwards, still grinning.

''Thank you.'' She says, this time very sweetly.

''I've _never _lost a game.'' She says, vainly. ''And if I'm honest, I don't plan on starting now.'' She cackles, eyeing all of the other tributes, including me. The rest of the careers really scare me, especially Valentine. Justin doesn't, though, he goes for a more cocky approach (it's an improvement from killing machine). Cordelia from District Three uses lots of long words I've never heard of before. Before long, my name is being called.

''So, Mags.'' Cimber starts talking to me before I even have a chance to sit down. ''What do you think about your training score?''

I cuss inside my head, because that's the one subject I didn't want him to bring up. I don't particularly want to talk about why I failed in front of every person in Panem, so I'm not going to.

''You win some, you lose some.'' I say, smiling.

_I'm such a good actress._

If I wasn't, I'd be rolling on the floor screaming and crying my eyes out right now. Things just aren't going my way recently, it seems luck is definitely not on my side.

''But this is the Hunger Games, losing means death.'' Cimber says, laughing slightly. I shake my head, and look him right in the eye.

''That's funny, isn't it? Because I don't plan on losing.'' Cimber really doesn't know what to say after I've said this, so he grins and changes the subject.

''So, then, do you have anyone you want to return to back at home?''

Yet again, private information. But this one isn't something I like to keep locked up, so I don't mind talking.

''Of course, my mother. My brother, _Naylor_.'' I'm pretty sure Naylor's sat in shock right now, because he thinks I hate him just as much as he hates me.

''What about your father?'' Cimber asks, still with his crazy grin.

''Oh? He died fighting against the Capitol during the rebellion.'' I say, emotionless. ''I don't _have _a father.''

Cimber regrets his choice of words, because he tries to steer clear of bringing up the subject of the rebellion. But it's never worked. For the first few years, every kid said something about it. I would, except I don't want the same fate as those kids—killed instantly by Game maker traps.

''Oh, well that's a story for another day. So, tell me more about your brother!'' He says, a lot jollier now. I roll my eyes, I really don't want to talk about this.

''He's my brother, what do you want me to say? I love him, enough said.'' I say, glaring at him just like Freak did, because I know it creeps him out. He shivers, but then the buzzer goes off, telling me it's time for me to go back to my seat. Caspian's up next, and he just shouts at Cimber whenever he goes into personal details. The pig girl from Eight talks about her life of luxury, having all the food she wanted because she's they mayor's daughter. I still can't get over how piggy her nose is. The muscular girl from Twelve nearly snaps Cimber in two when she gives him what was supposed to be a friendly pat on the back. I'm shocked at how strong she is, seeing as she's from twelve. She probably spends her entire life in the coal mines. Other than that, most of the tributes do nothing that interests me. The boy from Twelve creeps me out, as he stares at us all, with his creepy eyes. I don't particularly want much to do with him, and he spends most of his interview talking about voices in his head. Strange boy. Needs to go to a mental house, if you ask me. But just like that, the interviews are over.

''Caspian!'' I shout, as we walk off of the stage. He turns around, and I can tell he's already started crying.

''Oh, what's up?'' I ask, frowning. I wipe away his tears using the sleeve of my blue shirt, but they keep flowing.

''I just want to die already.'' He says, still crying.

''But why? Why did you volunteer, Caspian? You have your _whole _life ahead of you.''

For a twelve-year-old, Caspian sure is acting pretty immature right now.

''What do you mean have? I'm going to die now.''

''Hey, you don't know that. So come on, why _did _you volunteer?''

''It's better than living in the community home, being bullied by the other kids, and beaten every day, and being told the whole world hates you every day.'' He cries, running away. I run after him, but before I can get into the elevator the doors close.

_Great._

Now Pearl's going to think I've upset the young boy, when I haven't. I don't understand why he volunteered, even if his life is as bad as he says. He can get out of the home, surely.

''_Maaaaaags!_''

Turning around, I'm horrified to see my stylist running at me. ''Oh, hey Indigo.'' I grin, trying not to laugh at her ridiculous rainbow contacts.

''Wait for me, I'm coming up to speak with your mentor.'' She says.

_I'm sure Pearl will be thrilled._

But I'll leave Pearl to decide for that, because the elevator doors open and we both walk in, joined by my allies and the pair from District Three.

''Hi again, Mags.'' Justin grins, coming closer to me.

''Hi Justin. Congratulations on your score, by the way.'' I say, awaiting him to laugh and comment on my ridiculously low score, but he smiles, and pats my shoulder.

''And don't worry about yours, the Game makers were so drunk, they probably can't tell right from left. And I saw how well you can handle a slingshot, don't worry about it.''

His words comfort me slightly, because the Game makers were drunk out of their minds. All hope _isn't _lost. But sponsors still won't be rolling in for me. We come to my floor first, and I walk out, followed by Indigo. I wave to Justin, and he waves back.

''Mags—Oh, hello Indigo.'' I can tell Pearl was going to scream at me for Caspian's non-stop crying, but I take the opportunity to slip away and go to my bedroom.

I slip off my clothes and hop into the shower, trying to get the make-up off. First it comes out too cold, then too hot, and then goes back to too hot. I cuss several times, but don't scream for dear life. I'll save _that _for the arena.

I'm done in no time, and don't even bother to dry myself off. I just jump into bed, dripping wet and naked, and try to sleep.

But it's no use. The Games start tomorrow, and I'm not the most confident of people. Eventually sleep comes. But it's full of nightmares. Nightmares full of blood, tears, and death.

Looks like I'm getting a little preview of the Hunger Games.


	5. Part Two: Chapter One

_The tribute uniform for this year gives no clue as to what the arena will be. Well, that's what Indigo says anyway. It seems pretty obvious to me._

It's a very baggy white jump suit with a matching head dress, and a pair of black knee-length boots. To me, it looks like we're getting serious heat of some kind. I hope it isn't desert, or I'm done for.

''It could be anything, I don't know. All the more reason to be excited, I suppose!'' Indigo grins, even though she already knows I detest the Games. ''I'll cut the crap, I don't know. I'm sorry Mags.''

I nod, and give her one last hug, before stepping on to my metal plate. It's strange how I can tell what the arena will be, but my 'stylist' can't.

''Bye Indigo.''

''Bye Mags, good luck,''

I nod my head, and look up as the plate rises. I have no idea what to expect, so I close my eyes, waiting. I just hope there is water, because then I have some hope. I'm not the best swimmer in the district, but I'd still have an advantage over the other tributes.

The first thing that hits me is an intense heat, and a blasting yellow light.

_And it's the opposite of what I wanted._

Because for miles, sand. Everywhere you look, you are surrounded by sand. Well, the odd cactus is dotted here and there, but other than that, it doesn't look like there's anything other than scorching desert. There's probably rocks here and there, but I can't see any.

_I'm screwed._

That's really the only though my mind registers as an announcer shouts ''Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 10th Annual Hunger Games begin!''

Sixty seconds, that's how long we have to wait. Step off before the time limit is up, and you get blown to pieces, which many of the tributes in the 1st and 2nd Hunger Games learned the hard way.

Then the gong sounds and I run forward. The sand makes it exceptionally hard to run, but I'm happy to see I'm one of the fastest. I reach the Cornucopia first, along with Cordelia and the weird boy from District Twelve. I rummage around for a while, until I finally find the weapon I've been looking for; a slingshot. I also pull out several metal pellets, and shove them into the large pockets of my jump suit. I also find a dagger, and throw that in for good measure. I pull a white backpack of my shoulders, and turn, ready for any tributes that may attack me. Freak appears out of no where, and gets to finding some supplies. She pulls out a spiked mace, and quickly slams it into District Twelve boy's heart.

_And the chaos begins._

Justin arrives practically seconds after District Twelve boy has fallen on a heap on the ground, and he goes to rummaging for supplies. He pulls out a javelin, and runs away somewhere, to kill some tributes.

''Mags, on your left!'' Justin shouts, and I turn and see the girl from District Seven running at me. She jumps on top of me, and we roll around on the ground for a while until I get the upper hand.

''I'm sorry.'' I whisper, as I pull out my knife and drive it into her neck. I quickly jump up again, just as Valentine and Shine join us.

''Took your time.'' Freak groans, as they pick up their weapons. Shine runs forwards, holding his sword, and goes a little too far, if you ask me. Because he can't run when the muscular girl from District Twelve beheads him with an axe.

''Shine!'' Freak screams, staring at her now dead district partner. I see tears building in her eyes, as she lets out a deafening scream, and runs at the girl, throwing the mace into her arm. There's a loud ripple as her skin rips, put she pulls the mace out and throws it on the floor.

It seems that she can fight through anything, a true _soldier,_ so that shall be what I call her. Soldier.

Soldier punches Freak around the head, and runs off, still clutching her axe.

''Silk!'' Valentine shouts to her, as Freak pulls herself up. Freak quickly runs back over to us, ready to fight. Now there are screams all around me, I have no idea how many tributes have died.

''Two on your right!'' Freak shouts over to Valentine, and Valentine throws a knife at one of them. I load my slingshot, and it flies towards the other, hitting him in between his eyes. There's a sickening crack as he falls to the floor, dead.

''They didn't stand a chance.'' Freak laughs, looking at the two tributes Valentine and I just murdered. She looks delighted, but I can't put in to words how bad I feel about taking two lives. I didn't even know their names, but it's the only way I'll get out of this arena alive myself.

I look around, and see several other tributes fall, but I stay behind my allies. I don't particularly want to take any more lives unless I have to.

''That's it for today, sadly.'' Freak says, sadly.

''We may as well set up camp, though.'' I nod, and go to searching for supplies in the large Cornucopia. ''There's a tent here.'' I say, pulling out just that.

''Another here.'' Valentine adds. I sit back while my allies pull out other supplies, and in no time we have a camp set up.

''That was easy.'' I grin, jumping in to my tent.

''Justin, you share with your _lover._ Oh- and by the way, if you plan on doing it, make sure you do it quietly?'' Freak cackles, high-fiving Valentine.

''Well actually, I didn't plan on it.'' I reply, going a deep shade of red. I quickly climb in to my tent to avoid further embarrassment, and Justin jumps in next to me. We talk for a while, about lives in our districts. It's interesting to hear about District Two, about how he's never seen the ocean.

And he never will, because the only way that'll happen is if he wins.

And that's what _I _plan on doing


End file.
